


Dorm Room

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: Shane and Ryan in their dorm room at night.





	Dorm Room




End file.
